Yami and Sakura
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: A three-part story of Yami and Sakura's daily lives as college students. Whenever they can show how much they mean to each other. In many ways


**Yami and Sakura**

 **Chapter 1: Kissing in the Rain**

"Over there!" Yami said and points at a bridge. He had Sakura use his jacket as a makeshift umbrella.

"Sure!" Sakura said. Both college students ran under the bridge, "Here I thought it would be a sunny day,"

"Well, the weather is unpredictable," Yami said then sneezed.

"Oh dear, you're soaking wet," Sakura said with a sad expression.

Yami simply smiles "I'll be fine. Just need someone to warm me up," he then puckers his lips. Sakura chuckles and playfully rubs his hair. Then wraps her arms around him. Pull her boyfriend for a hug. Not caring if his uniform is soaking her own. She smiles when Yami starts to blush because her large breasts are pressing on his chest.

"Why are you blushing?" Sakura asked in a teasing tone. Grinding on him a little.

"Umm...well," Yami said. Trying to find stumble out an answer.

Sakura's hand moves behind Yami's head and moves it down so her lips are right near his ear, "Remember Yami, my body is yours," she said whispering into his ear. Sending a chill down his spine, "And this is mine~" the brunette then grabs Yami's growing bulge. She can feel it twitch in her hand. So Sakura rubs it more.

Producing a moan from Yami. Ever since she became a young adult has been very flirty with the King of Games. Pressing her breasts on his muscular arm during walks, often grabbing his ass, and dropping innuendos in casual conversation. As a kid, Yami was so cute. Handsome even which stayed with him when he grew up. But now as an adult. His cuteness is replaced with sheer sexiness.

Yami holds Sakura in his arms the King of Games kisses his lover deeply. Sakura cups his face and kisses back with equal passion. A duel between tongues began. They don't care who is winning. Only the pleasure and love behind the kiss. The sounds of the rain start to become mute to them. Red and green eyes fixed on each other.

Both carrying the words "I love you so much!" Sakura is reminded all the times risked his life to protect her. Which left him greatly injured. One of the sweetest this he ever did for her is back in their childhood. Sakura has a bad fever and Yami used a spell to cure her. However, the fever was transferred to him, and he was already sick.

Yami and Sakura had to stop kissing because the need for air soon arrived. Panting, Sakura turns around then has Yami grab her breasts. She moans as Yami Li starts to knead them. One arm reaches around to grab Yami's head. The other his wrist, "Yami!" she said moaning loudly. Her ass was on Yami's crotch.

With a smile, Sakura grinds on him again. She wants his dick badly. So quickly turns around to face Yami then squats down. Sakura quickly undoes his belt and opens his pants. Fishing out his dick Sakura wraps her lips around his member and starts bobbing her head. She rubs the base with her hand. Yami moans then run his finger through Sakura's brown hair.

Sakura was looking up at Yami as she sucks his cock. Her tongue is rolling around his shaft. Having sucked him off plenty times before, Sakura knows every weak point. Not wanting Sakura to make him cum easy. Holds the urge to blow his load back. Sakura took note of that and moves her head faster. Her pussy is getting heated.

So she fingers herself. Getting it ready for later. Sakura takes Yami's cock out of her mouth so she can lick every inch of his dick, "I love how tasty your cock is Yami~" Sakura said running her soft tongue on one side of her boyfriend's dick. Then sucks on his member again. Unable to hold back any longer Yami finally cums.

Moaning, Sakura happily drinks his cum. She is able to gulp down every drop, "It's my turn~" Yami said.

"Please do~" Sakura said and stands up. She presses her back on the wall. Spreading her legs Yami kneels down. He pulls her pink panties down then begins to lick her pussy. His tongue flicks on Sakura's clit then sucks on it. Sakura moans Yami's name and both her hands goes on his head. Pressing him on per pussy.

Any juices Sakura leaks out Yami laps them up. Sakura really enjoys that and grinds on Yami's face, "Yami~" she said moaning and shutting her eyes. Yami moves Sakura's soft thighs on his shoulders. His hands go over her legs then on Sakura's ass. Giving her cheeks a nice squeeze which made her shake in delight.

The King of Games stops licking Sakura's pussy and stands up. Now holding his girlfriend up, "It's time for the main event." he said and thrusts his large, thick cock deep inside her pussy. Making her cry out Yami's name. She grips Yami's wet shirt tightly when he pumps his hips. Moaning every time Yami's cock hits her womb.

A smile was Sakura's face, "Your cock feels so good! I love how deep it goes!" it was her to shiver when Yami's breath goes on her neck. Yami and Sakura look at each other than kiss each other. Sakura can taste herself on Yami's lips. She didn't mind it. Preferred it really. The minds of the lovers soon fogs.

Forgetting anyone can see them fucking under the bridge. They are somewhat covered because no one is outside due to the rain. Also, the sounds of the rain and cars muffled their moans and lovemaking, "I'm going to cum!" Yami said grunting.

"Inside me!" Sakura said, whispering into Yami's ear. Unable to respond Yami nods. With a few more thrusts Yami shot a huge amount of cum deep into Sakura's womb. Who moans loudly. She presses her lips onto his ear to suck and lick it. This got Yami's hips moving again. As he did Sakura said things like, "I love you!" and "Harder!"

Pushing Yami slightly back, Sakura pulls up her sweater vest then slowly unbuttons her shirt. Yami eyes widen when he discovers Sakura is not wearing a bra. Seeing Yami licking her lips Sakura pulls her boyfriend onto her large breast. Right away Yami sucks on her nipple like a hungry baby. Her pussy tightens and became even wetter. Even drool.

"Kiss me Yami!" Sakura said with a sweet tone. Yami stops sucking her nipples and presses his lips on his girlfriend. He shows how much he loves with his kiss and thrusts. Aiming his cock to hit all of her sweet spots. Sakura does not hesitate to accept his feeling by kissing back with equal passion. During the heated kiss the lovers came at the same time.

Pulling out, Yami putting Sakura down the gorgeous brunette turns around then puts her hands on the wall. Yami flips her skirt up, grabs her soft ass cheeks and plugs his cock back into Sakura's pussy, "Yami!" Sakura moans. Throwing her head back as Yami thrusts his hips. He put all this strength behind it.

In this angle, Yami is able it hit her all-time favourite spot in her pussy, "Make sure you cum inside me again~" Sakura looks over her shoulder and asked with a great amount of lust in her eyes.

"Of course~" Yami said with a smile. His eyes are the same as Sakura's. He squeezes her ass and Sakura arch her back. Yami lets go of one of her ass cheeks then reaches to grab her lovely big tit. Rubbing her hard nipple between his fingers. Yami pulls her closer to him so he leaves love bites on her neck.

They're some already but Yami likes to leave more. Sakura doesn't mind. It marks her as his. She did the same. On Yami's neck is love bites Sakura gave him not to long ago. In fact, Yami's neck is covered in them.

"SAKURA!" Yami shouts and fills Sakura up again. She rolls her hips to get more cum out her beloved. Yami groans and he cums again. This load is bigger than the last. Grabbing the back of Yami's head Sakura locks lips with him. The passionate kiss gave Yami enough energy to pump his hips. They kept eye lock during their lovemaking.

Reaching down, Sakura rubs her own clit. Pushing the pleasure she's getting to greater heights. This made her cum hard. Followed by Yami. Between Sakura's legs was a large puddle Yami's cum. It didn't bother Sakura because most of it is inside her. "Let's continue this at home dear," she said rubbing Yami's cheek lovingly.

"Let's hurry then~" Yami said nuzzling on Sakura's hand, "I have been saving up~"

Sakura licks her lips and hooks her arms around Yami's neck, "Can't wait to taste it all~"

 **A/N: Each chapter is going to be based on the outfit Sakura has on in the Cover art.**


End file.
